


Lupa and Polyphemus

by KyaFalcone



Series: Lupa's Home and Family [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies), X-Men (Movies), X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Darcy is a mutant, Family, Gen, Pack, Papa!Charles, Scott's issues, Sister!Natasha, Sister!Ororo, the Scott Bashing reasons!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 16:16:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3856996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyaFalcone/pseuds/KyaFalcone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy "Lupa" Lewis has her pack, her family, and everything is great.  Except that one thing that isn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lupa and Polyphemus

**Author's Note:**

> So this is #2 of the series. This part is going to focus on Scott and Darcy so I'm only putting them in the characters section. I feel bad for leaving things the way they were between Darcy and Scott so I'm going to be focusing on that in this little section.
> 
> For anyone who doesn't recognize the name "Polyphemus" it's the name Darcy used when talking to Izabel about Scott. Polyphemus is the cyclops from The Odyssey and I just like the idea that the girls (Darcy, Kitty, Izabel, and Rogue) created second nicknames for every one of the X-Men.

Darcy was amazed at how little had changed.  Sure Tony now bugged her about her mutation and Natasha wanted to make sure Darcy could fight (like Papa would let her in the Danger Room if she didn’t) and Coulson had this _thing_ (he kept _hugging_ her. Normally she’d be fine with this but she _knew_ it was because he felt he _had to_ ).  But mostly everyone remained the same around her.

Jane was still protective as fuck.  Clint was still an ass (but now included wolf-like nicknames).  Bruce still tried to avoid touching people, though he seemed to do it now out of habit (maybe Tony was a good influence… Naw).  Thor was still her buddy.  JARVIS still helped her keep track of the Science! team.  Pepper still had coffee with her in the mornings.

Very little had changed.

Okay not totally true.

About a week after she got back Steve got a clue on his war buddy and went after him with the new flying friend (who Darcy had yet to actually _meet_ ).

Kitty called once a week.  Rogue was usually with Kitty when she called.

She and Ororo were texting back and forth.  They even had a group message with Nat.

Izabel was now besties with Jay (though Darcy was pretty sure that had been a thing before and they were just quiet about it).  Iz would annoy Tony by moving his files around (though when he asked JARVIS where they were, the AI always told him the correct location. It was fun to watch).

Kurt started emailing her.  Which was awesome since he _always_ had the best gossip from the Institute.

So yeah things were different but they were also the same.  Somehow Darcy’s two families had merged easily.

The only issue: Scott.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's short but it basically sets everything up like the first chapter of No One Knows.


End file.
